Polyester is a generic term of polymers obtained by polycondensation of polyols and polyacids, and primarily refers to polyethylene terephthalate (PET), traditionally also includes linear thermoplastic resins such as polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) and polyarylester. Polyester is a class of engineering plastics having excellent performances and wide-range applications, and can be made into polyester fibers and polyester films. Polyester comprises polyester resin and polyester elastomer. Polyester resin further comprises polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), polyarylester (PAR) and the like. Polyester elastomer (TPEE) is generally polymerized from dimethyl terephthalate, 1,4-butanediol and polybutanol; the chain segment thereof comprises hard segment part and soft segment part. Polyester elastomer is a thermoplastic elastomer.
Carbon nanomaterial refers to carbon materials in which at least one dimension of the dispersion phase dimensions is less than 100 nm, e.g. carbon nanotube, graphene and the like. Graphene is a two-dimensional material having a honeycomb structure comprised of monolayer sp2 hybrid carbon atom and has many excellent performance properties. Since the discovery in 2004, graphene has become a research focus of the scientific community. During the study of the physical and chemical properties of graphene, graphene-related composite materials emerge in endlessly at the same time. In the area of nanoscience, graphene is also used to prepare nanocomposite materials of interest, especially nanocomposite materials of graphene/metals or graphene/metal oxides. Due to excellent properties of graphene, these nanocomposite materials have promising applications in the fields of new energy sources, biosensors, catalysis, optical materials and so on.
Polyester fiber is a common name of fibers prepared by using polyesters polycondensed from many diols and aromatic dicarboxylic acids or esters thereof. Common polyester fibers generally comprise polyethylene terephthalate fibers, polybutylene terephthalate fibers, polytrimethylene terephthalate fibers, poly-1,4-cyclohexane dimethylene terephthalate fibers, poly(ethylene-2,6-naphthalate) fibers, and many modified polyethylene terephthalate fibers (e.g. CDP, ECDP, EDDP and the like).
Polyester fibers industrially produced on a large scale are made from polyethylene terephthalate (PET), which has the Chinese trade name of terylene, and is the largest variety of chemical fiber products, accounting for nearly 80% of the chemical fiber product market share. Fiber-grade polyester chips are direct raw materials for terylene fiber enterprises to process fibers to manufacture terylene staple fibers and terylene filaments, having the chemical structural formula of:

Terephthalic acid (PTA) and ethylene glycol (EG) are esterified and polycondensed to produce PET melt. PET melt is then underwater pelletized to produce PET masterbatch, and then spun.
Taking PET as an example, the industrial synthesis process of polyesters generally includes the following three main sections:                (1) Beating and mixing section of raw materials: mainly mixing raw materials homogeneously, including PTA (terephthalic acid), EG (ethylene glycol), catalyst, and other auxiliaries;        (2) Pre-polymerization section of polyesters: completing pre-polymerization of reactants and forming micromolecular polymers, wherein such section during actual productions will commonly be split into two reaction sections including primary esterification and secondary esterification, to complete removal of reaction by-products, e.g. water, and introduction of functional fillers.        (3) Polycondensation section: primarily carrying out mutual polymerization, chain extension and tackifying of macromolecular polymers, wherein such section during actual productions will commonly be split into two reaction sections including pre-polycondensation (low-vacuum polymerization) and final polycondensation (high-vacuum polymerization).        (4) Spinning section.        
However, pure polyester fiber products have poor moisture absorption and easily accumulate charge to form static electricity in a dry climate. If static electricity is produced during wearing and use, comfortableness cannot be equivalent to natural cotton fiber (synthetic fibers generally have a volume resistivity of 1015 Ω·cm; to make human body feel comfortable, without discharge phenomenon, the volume resistivity of the fiber should be below 1010 Ω·cm). In addition, it is also an important direction for increasing the application value of polyester fibers to improve antibacterial property, flame retardancy, anti-dripping, and anti-UV property of polyester fibers.
Carbon nanomaterial refers to carbon materials in which at least one dimension of the dispersion phase dimensions is less than 100 nm, e.g. carbon nanotube, graphene and the like. Graphene is a two-dimensional material having a honeycomb structure comprised of monolayer sp2 hybrid carbon atom and has many excellent properties. Since the discovery in 2004, graphene has become a research focus of the scientific community. During the study of the physical and chemical properties of graphene, graphene-related composite materials emerge in endlessly at the same time. In the area of nanoscience, graphene is also used to prepare nanocomposite materials of interest, especially nanocomposite materials of graphene/metals or graphene/metal oxides. Due to the excellent properties of graphene, these nanocomposite materials have promising applications in the fields of new energy sources, biosensors, catalysis, optical materials and so on.
Common carbon nanomaterials are difficult to compound with PET due to no functional groups on the surface thereof, so as to hinder the development of preparation of high-performance materials from modified PET.
CN103938293A discloses a far-infrared polyester fiber and a process for preparing the same. The raw materials of such far-infrared polyester fiber include, according to weight part configuration, 65-85 parts of polyester chips, and 15-35 parts of far-infrared masterbatch; the raw materials of such far-infrared masterbatch include, according to weight part configuration, 75-90 parts of polyester chips, 10-20 parts of nano far-infrared powder, 0.5-5 parts of silane coupling agent, 0.5-5 parts of polyethylene wax, 0.05-1 part of tris-[2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl]-phosphite, and 0.05-1 part of pentaerythritol tetra-[β-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionate].
CN1308148A discloses a far-infrared radiation hollow three-dimensional crimped polyester fiber and a process for preparing the same, comprising adding a composite inorganic far-infrared ultra-fine material having a particle size of 0.3-0.5 μm, and a titanate coupling agent and a surfactant into a high-speed mixer for dry surface treatment, mixing the surface-treated ultra-fine material powder with polyester carriers in a high-speed mixer, feeding the resultant mixed powder material to a twin screw extruder for blending extrusion, wherein the working temperature thereof is lower than the conventional preparation temperature of masterbatch by 10-30° C., feeding the far-infrared masterbatch obtained above and polyester chips to a mixer through a metering feeder, then to a screw spinning machine for producing hollow three-dimensional crimped fibers for spinning, to obtain the final product which is the far-infrared radiation hollow three-dimensional crimped polyester fiber of the present invention. The many far-infrared inorganic materials have a basic composition of a mixture of silica, alumina, titania and zirconia. Such materials are pulverized with an ultrafine airflow pulverizer to a particle size of 0.3-0.5 μm, sintering the pulverized far-infrared inorganic powder material in a high-temperature furnace at a sintering temperature of 800-1100° C., cooling and then re-pulverizing to control the particle size thereof within the range of 0.3-0.5 μm, resulting in a composite inorganic far-infrared ultra-fine material having a particle size of 0.3-0.5 μm.